This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Jigsaws are typically used to cut curved lines in workpieces, but are less adept at cutting straight-lines. Use of a keel in jigsaws may improve their straight-line cutting ability. When cutting a straight-line, a user may employ a faster blade speed than when cutting curved lines.